Hinata Hetalia
by Mew I is Dinosaur
Summary: Hinata has been summonded into the world of Hetalia. What would happen if the Axis Powers find her?


All that was regestered was pain. Pain that was caused by falling. Soreness all over, senses in overdrive. Blurry eyes open enough to see a curl bob away before going back into the sweet, black abyss. There was a slur of thoughts caused from being in one too many battles: The bobbing curl must be attached to something living; unfamiliar surroundings; pain caused by falling; how did I fall?; Who is going away when I am on the ground in pain and in an unfamiliar area?

Ignoring the pain, the figure sat up abruptly at those thoughts. Memories started flooding: Standing in a field; jouous laughing; butterflies and bees; white dog; red triangles; black goggles; Purple flash; falling; falling; pain; horrible, muscle-bruising pain.

Faint rusling to the left caused the figure to slowly glance towards the bush where the curl had bounced away. _Somethings wrong, it's too quiet. No birds. _Glancing again to teh left, the figure saw a curl in the bush. It quivered. A chuckle. _Was that me? Yes, and this is just a else would I be here? But if it is a dream, whay does it hurt so much?_ Horror-struck at the revelation: In an unknown location; quivering curl; Pain; movement in bush; just a shaky white flag.

_What is signifigant about white? Where did that flag go? _More rusling. Headach coming. Foreign voices. One bright and whining; memories of a orange flash. The other deep and strong; memories of long brown hair. A new voice; memories of a mother, surpressed by time. Migrane coming. Shut the voices up in order to rest. Rising, moving quietly; voices unaware. Bright voice first; it comes from the curl. World swirls too much. More falling. More pain. Noise increase. Migrane increase. Sweet sensation of sleep to much to resist. Befor going into the kind blackness, white is landed on.

^&(%#^&&*%^%$&^&&%#$%^&*()(&^%^%$%*&*

Germany couldn't believe his eyes. That girl was in the forest clearing just seconds ago, and now she is on top of Italy's white flag. He came only because Italy was crying about a girl that fell from the sky. When he did see the girl, she was sitting up, perfectly fine for someone who "fell from the sky." Sure, she looked bumped and bruised, but otherwise fine. _Nothing unusual, she probably fell asleep . But how did she she sneek up on them like that? And why did she pass out?_ Italy's crys aren't helping his headach.

_Japan is being more quiet than usual. And paler. It is as if he saw a ghost. The way he is acting, it is as if he knows this girl. Impossible, Japan is is hte most anti-social contry I know._ Gemany thought with a sigh. Glancing at his watch, he swore in german. _We're going to be late to the World Conference! But what about the girl?_ He sighed again and brought the girl into his arms. This action brought Japan out of his thoughts. He quickly grabbed the girl from Germany and held her protectively. Japan realized his out of character reaction, but brushed it off by saying that he would not carry Italy when he fell asleep on the way to the Conference. Narrowed-eyed, Germany agreed, and shut Italy up by putting his hand on top of the smaller contry's head. Not long after they started walking again, Italy did what Japan predicted, and Germany carried Italy on his back to Berlin, where the Conference was taking place, which wasn't very far. When they were close to the building, the two sleeping figures moved. Both males realized that she could not be seen by the other nations at the Conference, but they had no where to put her. Luckily, they got there early, and when no other nations were around, they hid her under the snack table, after taking nesscessary precautions like binding her hands and feet and putting on a gag. They woke Italy up and sat down, waiting for the Conference to end.

#^&*()(*&%*(*&_()^%$#^&*^&*()*)&^&$*

Pain. Duller that before, but still present. Weird tast in mouth. Rope cutting into wrists and ankles. Senses slowly returning. First touch; inside a building, on the floor. Taste came next; the gag has been used before. After that came smell; someone was teasing her empty stomach with food. Sight came but it was useless in the dark. Finally came hearing; loud voices of foreign tougue. Eyes now adjusted, the girl looks around again. She ws underneath a table. And bound by tough knots, making escape useless. Bright light flooded as the cloth was lifted, making the figure go blind. When the cloth moved back into place, the bound figure looked up into the face of a...Polar Bear. It slide it's head to the side and asked in an innocent voice 'Who?' before curlling up next to her and nibbling her restraints. The artic bear continued this until the voices died down. Only four voices remained; the three from before and one soft and quiet. The new voice was whispering 'Kumajiro' as it headed towards the table she was hidden beneath. The cloth was moved as before, and he, the voice, gasped as their eyes met. Worry entered his eyes as he pulled both the bear and the figure out of the table. The bear, Kumajiro, asked 'Who?' again, and the new face replied without skipping a beat with 'Canada.' 'Canada' brought the girl closer, noticing the cuts at the wrists and ankles and the bruising around the visible skin. The male frowned and carried her bridal-style out of the room. The bear followed, and appeared to scope out the area for any person. The man carring her managed to grab a card and unlock a door without dropping her, and gently put her on the bed.

**I had to redo this story in order to move on. I sure hope it is better that before(it certainly is longer)**


End file.
